Ice and Blood
by Child of Gotham City
Summary: When a mysterius Samurai clashes with a group of ninja, it's not just kunai he has to worry about...


"_You know how much easier it would be if you just allowed me too kill these ninja myself…"_

Yokai blocked another chakra empowered strike, and made the necessary Hand Seals for the Black Dragon Blizzard, trying to ignore Katakanaryuu's sly whispering.

"_Let me take control. Let me rip and tear these foolish mortals who dare even attempt to harm us. I will make our name famous across the land; Yokai Nakumara, greatest warrior in the land!"  
_

The Jutsu Dragon tore through one of the opposing Ninja, crushing him in its jaws. The sight of blood freezing over the Dragon's teeth sent a flare of pride through Yokai.

"_That feels good, doesn't it? The knowledge that your skills have served you well, and that you can defeat an experienced ninja in one Jutsu? Imagine seeing the blood of all those who stood against you, in any way at all, on the teeth of thousands of Black Dragon Blizzards across the entire globe!"_

The Ice Dragon's promises were getting more tempting every moment. Sending a flurry of Ice Spikes towards one ninja, Yokai then darted towards another and impaled him with Kankikaji. The ninja looked almost surprised as the flesh around the katana instantly froze, and expired with a gurgle.

"_See how Kanaikaji shares your thirst for blood? You could have an army of minions, all sharing the same desire, and every one of them desperate for your constant approval. All you need to do is give in…"_

With an inhumane roar, Yokai ripped the katana out of the frozen body and turned to face the last three ninjas. By now they were standing well back, kunai drawn, combat stances ready. Raising Kankikaji, he roared again.

"_Do you feel how your battle rage gives you strength? That strength is nothing compared to what I can give you. Let me take control, and you could have all of the strength you wanted. Just give in…"_

Two of the ninja ran towards him, whilst the other leapt into a nearby tree and began flinging kunai at him. Yokai ran forwards to meet the two chargers, twisting and flipping his katana to deflect the knives raining down at him. At the last instant the leading ninja started to pull away, but it was far too late. He was sent flying backwards as Yokai struck with all the force of an avalanche.

"_You have learnt your combat skills well. But you will never reach your full potential whilst you insist on fighting alone."_

Frozen droplets of blood shattered onto the ground as the ninja was flung away, an already frostbitten wound ripping his chest wide open. The other ninja stabbed with her kunai, releasing a built up Jutsu with the strike, and buried her blade in Yokai's chest plate.

"_Incompetent fool. How dare she attack you, the mightiest warrior to ever emerge from the Land of Iron? Show her how a jinchūriki fights!"_

Ice suddenly covered the kunai, traveling up the blade and coating the ninja's hand. She desperately tried to pull out her kunai, forming a weak disarming Jutsu with her other hand. She screamed when Yokai grabbed the ice with his free hand, and crushed it, the blade, and all the bones in her frozen hand.

"_You could so easily kill her now. You know how sweet the feeling of blood running hot across your flesh and freezing on your tattoos is. The world is cruel, Yokai, and only you can indulge yourself…"_

The ninja collapsed to the floor, moaning and grasping her mutilated hand, the battle temporarily forgotten. Leaving her where she lay, the Hunter Nin formed the Tiger Hand Seal and sent a huge Swallow Snow Storm towards the kunai thrower. A smile of satisfaction flashed across Yokai's face as thousands of the ice shards sheared through both tree and Nin.

"_Excellent. Now kill the other."_

Returning to the, now unconscious, ninja, Yokai studied her. She was young, that much was obvious, and her uniform displayed no obvious signs of village or rank. In fact, the only thing that could seperate her from the vast number of female nin in the world was her hand, which was now turning purple. Resting his own hand on hers, Yokai covered it in frost, which would at least take the swelling down, and started to walk away.

He had buisness in Kohona.


End file.
